


Mine

by Thraceadams



Series: Claimed Universe [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vamp AU:  Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is a shifter with an unclaimed Vamp bite.  Will Adam be able to claim him before someone else does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the second story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. There are some I've answered in the second story and more I know will be answered in the third. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

Thanks to [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/) for the lovely story banner.

 ****

Mine

 ****

Chapter One

Tommy shivered as he changed out of his concert clothes. It was a bit chilly in the dressing room and the sweat was rapidly cooling his body down to the point of being uncomfortable. He rubbed his thumb over the bite mark on his wrist. The scar was aching again. He knew what that meant and really didn’t want to think about it. The door burst open, surprising him. He dropped his arm and looked up as Monte walked into the room.

“You ready to go out and work the line?”

Tommy nodded, his mind still on the ache in his wrist and the concert they'd just finished. He followed Monte outside and for the next half-hour he posed for pictures, gave hugs, and signed autographs. He was posing for a final picture when Neil came up behind him and grabbed his elbow. He turned to ask him what the hell he was doing because the movement made his wrist throb, but Neil spoke first.

“The bus is leaving and I was assigned the task of wrangling you, making sure you got on the right bus.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. Neil annoyed the living fuck out of him at times, but despite that, he could be pretty fun to be around. They enjoyed trading sarcastic barbs with each other.

“You know, I do actually know what bus I belong on,” Tommy muttered, signing another autograph.

“Well, his Glitterness doesn’t seem to think so,” Neil retorted.

Tommy shot him a glance and Neil raised an eyebrow. Tommy nodded in response and Neil took off. Tommy took one final picture, smiled, and apologized. “Sorry everyone, I gotta get on the bus so I don’t get left behind. Thanks for coming out.”

He waved and jogged back in the same direction as Neil, his heart starting to pound a bit faster in anticipation and apprehension, both of which had started earlier in the night, right before they’d taken the stage.

 _LP had just gone out to get behind his drums when Adam caught Tommy’s wrist and pulled him back against his chest. He rubbed his thumb over Tommy’s scar, reaching his other hand up he stroked it down Tommy’s neck, pressing lightly over his pulse. Tommy tried to keep the needy sound threatening to break free in check, when Adam whispered in his ear._

 _“I’m biting you tonight, not a lick, not a kiss. I’m biting you, right here,” his fingers pressed a bit harder._

 _Tommy felt a shiver run through him. They’d talked about upping the ante and Adam must be really feeling the crowd tonight for him to even think about doing this._

 _“Did you hear me?” Adam whispered, his fingers pressing just a tiny bit harder._

 _Tommy bit his lip, trapping a moan in his mouth and nodded his head, willing his knees to keep him upright. Adam leaned down and licked a stripe up his neck. “Better get out there, Tommy Joe.”_

 _He slapped Tommy’s ass and Tommy went out onto the stage, wishing he already had his bass strapped on and insanely glad that the lights were low. He played through Voodoo in a daze and his heart sped up as the opening strains of Down the Rabbit Hole started. All too soon, he was plastered up against Adam’s chest again, Adam’s hand stroking down his chest possessively, pinching lightly at his nipple on the way up. Tommy shot him a look and Adam just smiled. Tommy couldn’t help the shiver that swept through him at the predatory gleam in Adam’s eyes._

 _Somehow he made it through Ring of Fire and then Monte began Fever. Tommy’s hands started to sweat as he made his way over to the stairs. He barely heard the opening bars of the music, he didn’t hear Adam singing and he most certainly wasn’t playing his bass. He licked his lips as Adam’s hand slid into his hair and pulled back, baring his neck to the singer. He went limp in Adam’s arms, his knees barely holding him up._

 _Adam paused for just a brief second, long enough to meet his eyes. He nodded almost imperceptibly and Adam bent down and licked a stripe up Tommy’s neck, sinking his teeth into skin when he reached Tommy’s pulse. Tommy let go of his bass and grabbed Adam’s biceps, clinging to him to keep from sliding right down to the floor._

 _And then it was over and Adam was down dancing with Taylor and Terrance and Tommy was trying to play bass and not run his fingers over the mark Adam had left on his neck._

Fortunately, the fans at the barricade had been too excited to mention the mark. He ran his finger over it now, a shudder of pleasure thrumming through him at the sensation and making his wrist ache. They’d gotten off stage and Adam had told him he’d be doing it again. He’d told Tommy to make sure he was on Adam’s bus when they left, fans and paps be damned.

And that’s how he found himself keying in the security code on Adam’s bus and slowly opening the door, his heart in his throat, his wrist pulsing, and desire pooling in his belly. He shut the door behind him and made his way to the back, grateful that they were alone. He slid easily into Adam’s room and closed the door behind him.

“Lock it.” Adam’s voice came from the bed.

Tommy slid the lock into place, wrapped his hand around his wrist and squeezed in an effort to make the ache better.

“I’ve told you I can fix that you know,” Adam voice slid silkily over his ear.

Tommy shivered, feeling Adam’s chest pressed up against his back, not even realizing that he had moved. “I know,” he whispered.

Adam slid a hand around his waist and pulled him in close. “You know, as much as it’s about me wanting you to be mine, it’s also about protecting you and healing you as well. That bite mark makes you more susceptible to other vamps and you know if I claim you that vulnerability goes away along with the pain.”

Tommy shivered as a stab of pain went through his wrist. A moan escaped his lips and he pressed back against Adam, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder.

“Why won’t you let me fix it for you?” Adam asked softly.

Tommy was silent for a long drawn out moment. “Because I’m afraid.”

Adam’s arm tightened around his waist.

 _It wouldn’t be so bad, being Adam’s, would it?_ Tommy thought, but he still had so many questions. “Why now? I mean, we’ve been dancing around this for months, why now?”

“Because of those vamps we ran into back in Montreal.”

Tommy knew exactly what he was talking about. When he was near an alpha vampire, any alpha, his scar throbbed with the desire to be claimed. His wrist had hurt so bad in Montreal that he’d had to dope himself up on painkillers just to be able to play.

“We got lucky. I’m an alpha and more powerful so no way they were going to cross me. But, Tommy, you have an unclaimed vamp bite on your wrist. I’m just afraid that one day we’re going to meet an older and more powerful vamp than me and suddenly you’ll find yourself as their animal to call, bound to them forever and most of them aren’t like me. They will make you their slave. You will be at their beck and call. And the thought of that breaks my heart and scares the fuck out of me all at the same time."

He stepped away from Tommy and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm only an alpha and powerful because the vamp that made me was. He was extremely old and his power was unrivaled. When he made me, he transferred all of that power to me. It's mine, but it's not inherent to me like it is to some others. But you're a powerful shifter, I'm still not sure what kind, but I can sense the strength coming off you. That's why those vamps in Montreal wanted you. Power comes off of you in waves. If I were to claim you, our powers would merge and together we would be stronger than any lone vamp or shifter around. Both of us would be safe forever."

He turned to Tommy, a desperate look on his face. "There would be no more threats against you from any vampire or any shifter. Ever. I'd always be able to keep you safe. Please, Tommy, please let me fix this. Let me mark you, claim you as mine, make you my animal to call. Please.”

Tommy looked up at Adam, saw the pleading in his eyes, the concern, and just a flicker of fear hiding in their depths. Images flooded his mind of himself being dragged away from Adam, of being forced to be a slave to someone else, someone that wouldn't treat him as Adam did, as an equal. He shivered. That was all it took to help him make his decision. "Okay," he whispered so quietly that if Adam hadn't been a vampire he never would have heard it.

Tommy went silent for a moment and Adam could almost see the wheels in his head turning. When he looked back up at Adam, his eyes were clear and determined. "Okay, let's do this. I don't want to be afraid anymore and I don't want to feel like I have to run anymore." His eyes drifted down to his feet. "I want to feel safe and you make me feel safe," he said softly.

Adam stepped closer and stroked his hand down Tommy's face. "I hope you always feel safe with me," he whispered huskily.

Tommy shivered at his touch, leaning into Adam's hand, pressing against his palm.

"Shit, even as a human you act like a big cat. By the way, what kind of cat are you and how long have you been one?"

Tommy pulled back and looked at him in surprise. "You can't tell? I thought –"

Adam shook his head, looking sheepishly at Tommy. "Nope, I just can't get a firm read on you. I can tell you're Cat but nothing specific. So?"

Tommy allowed himself a small smirk. "I was born a shifter although I didn't shift for the first time until I hit puberty. As for what kind of cat, I think it might be better if I showed you."

Instantly worry crossed Adam's face. "Are you sure? Doesn't shifting take it out of you?"

Tommy shrugged. "Only if I stay in cat form for a really long time. I mean, yeah, after I shift, I need to eat a bit more to get my energy back up, but if I shift for an hour or two, I’m usually okay. It's only if I'm in cat form for, like, an entire night, that I'm useless the next day."

Adam still didn't look completely convinced.

"Just let me show you, okay?"

Reluctantly, Adam nodded.

"Okay, go, um, I don't know, um, I guess, could you stand here by the door? Let me get on the bed?"

Adam did as Tommy asked and stood leaning against the door. Tommy slowly stripped down and lay on the bed. He closed his eyes, pictured what he wanted and before Adam's eyes, Tommy shifted into the most beautiful white Bengal tiger Adam had ever seen.

Tommy looked at Adam, standing there by the door, and let out a little bit of a growl, keeping Adam pressed to the door.

"God, Tommy, you're gorgeous."

Tommy let out another sound that could have been described as a purr and shot Adam a look that seemed to say, 'just you wait.'

Tommy concentrated and let another form take him. Adam gasped as the white Bengal tiger shifted into a sleek black panther.

"Oh my God, Tommy!"

He watched as Tommy shifted again to a beautiful snow leopard, a cougar, a jaguar, and finally a very small black and white house cat. Tommy the house cat looked up at Adam and purred and this time Adam couldn't resist walking over and picking him up in his arms. He held him close, tucked under his chin, stroking soft fur. "No wonder those vamps wanted you. Fuck, Tommy, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Tommy pawed at him and Adam chuckled, "Okay, I get it." He put Tommy back down on the bed, and watched as he shifted back to human form. He stared as Tommy stretched out, arching his back. He grabbed his boxer briefs and slid them back on, before raising his eyes to meet Adam.

"Well, I understand now why I couldn't get a fix on what kind of cat you are. You're all of them. Do you have any idea how much danger you're in?"

Tommy just looked up at Adam, his brown eyes wide. "Why? Because I can be different cats?"

Adam scrubbed a hand over his face before sitting down on the bed next to him. "Yes. Since you can take any form, a clan could easily use you as a spy or an assassin, force you to do terrible things, and get away with it because nobody would ever know it was you."

Tommy shuddered at the thought. "I don't want to do terrible things." His eyes shifted up to stare at Adam through his lashes. "I don't want to hurt people," he whispered softly.

Adam slid an arm around him and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. "I would never make you do something like that, ever."

Tommy snuggled in closer to his side, wrapping his arm around Adam's waist. "So, how –" He broke off to stifle a yawn. "How do we do this?" He gazed up at Adam through hooded, sleepy eyes.

Adam chuckled. "I think the stress from Montreal, the concert and shifting took more out of you than you thought it would. We can't do it tonight, honey. You're too tired."

"M'not," Tommy murmured, sagging heavily against him.

Adam kissed the top of his head. "Babe, you're practically asleep sitting up. Let's get some rest, maybe after tomorrow night's concert, okay?"

"Okay," Tommy's voice came out barely above a whisper.

Adam sighed, and shifted their positions on the bed. He laid Tommy back against the pillows and drew the covers over him. He kissed him on the cheek and whispered to him. "Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll make you mine."

He flitted around the room a bit, shutting things down for the night – blowing out his candles, powering down his laptop, and making sure his face was clean. He'd just managed to slide under the covers and pull Tommy up against him when there was a soft knock on the door. He rolled his eyes and suppressed the urge to growl. He kissed Tommy's head and carefully slid back out of the bed and answered the door. It was Terrance.

He glanced into the room and his face lit up when he saw Tommy all snuggled up in Adam's bed. "So, that mean you took care of it?"

Adam glanced back at Tommy quickly and held his finger up to his lips. He grabbed his underwear from the chair and stepped out into the hallway.

Quickly, he slid them up his legs and over his hips. "No, I haven't 'taken care of it' yet. He shifted for me, took more out of him then he expected. He was way too tired out for me to claim him."

"So what kind of cat is he?"

Adam scrubbed a hand over his face. He trusted Terrance with his life and he was about to trust him with Tommy's. "That's just it, he's all of them."

"What?" Terrance's voice rose about an octave.

"Shh!" Adam growled, grabbing Terrance's elbow and dragging him further down the hallway and away from his room. "He's any cat he wants to be. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Adam, you need to claim that boy now. You can't waste anymore time."

"I know. I also know if I do it tonight, we'll be without a bass player tomorrow night. You know how much shifting takes out of you."

Terrance's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I know. It's just, we all love Tommy. Hate for anything to happen to that boy."

Adam squeezed his shoulder. "I know. I know. So just pass the word for everyone to keep an eye on Tommy until I can do this. We'll try again after tomorrow night's show."

Terrance nodded in understanding and moved back into the bunk area where Adam could hear snippets of whispered conversation. He slumped back against the cabinet and scrubbed a hand over his face. He could only hope they could all keep Tommy safe until after the show tomorrow night. He sighed and went back to his bedroom, stripped down and slid into bed with Tommy. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the shifter into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest. Only when Tommy snuggled in closer and settled against him was Adam able to fall asleep.

~*~*~

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is a shifter with an unclaimed Vamp bite. Will Adam be able to claim him before someone else does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the second story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. There are some I've answered in the second story and more I know will be answered in the third. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

Thanks to [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/) for the lovely story banner.

  


 ****

Mine

**Chapter Two**

Tommy woke the next morning draped over Adam's chest, Adam's arm around his shoulder and his hand stroking his hair.

"Hey, sleepyhead. That shifting took more out of you than you thought it would. Are you okay?" Adam asked, his voice full of worry.

"What time is it?" Tommy asked sleepily.

"After ten. We should be there in about an hour. We have soundcheck at noon. You gonna be okay?"

Tommy propped his chin up on Adam's chest and smiled. "Yeah, just need to eat something. It's been a while since I've shifted to more than one form like that. It, like, takes triple the energy or something. Sorry."

Adam brushed the fringe off his forehead. "S'okay. Let's get you some food." He tugged a bit on Tommy's hair until the shifter scooted up and their lips met in a heated kiss. Adam nipped a bit at Tommy's lip and Tommy opened up for him. Adam thrust his tongue in, possessing Tommy's mouth, twisting their tongues together in an intimate dance. The kiss went on until a needy moan bubbled up out of Tommy's chest. Adam drew back, licking his lips. "Just a taste of what's to come. Now, get dressed and come out, I'm making breakfast."

Tommy watched with hooded eyes as Adam slid off the bed and quickly covered his naked form in boxer briefs, jean, a t-shirt and flip flops. Adam tossed him his hoodie. "Hurry up, baby." He winked at Tommy and then left the room humming.

Tommy showered quickly and dressed in his hoodie and jeans. He emerged from Adam's room to find Adam cooking breakfast for everyone. He sat down at the table across from Terrance. The dancer smiled at him. "Feeling better this morning?"

Tommy glanced quickly at Adam and then back at Terrance. "Yeah, definitely rested. Ready for the show tonight."

"Good, that's good to know."

Tommy smiled at him but threw another glance at Adam letting the singer know they would definitely be discussing just how much everyone knew later. Adam just smiled and went back to work on the eggs.

A few minutes later, Adam set the platter of eggs down on the table, along with a plate full of toast and a few seconds after that, a platter of crisp bacon.

"Dig in," Adam said, shooting Tommy a pointed glare.

Tommy ignored it and filled his plate. Silence reigned as everyone started to eat. By the time they finished and cleaned the kitchen, the bus was pulling into the venue. They all gathered their things and left the bus, heading inside.

Tommy barely glanced at the fans who were already lined up outside, despite the fact that the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up.

"You okay?" Adam asked, gliding up beside him silently.

Tommy resisted the urge to jump and mumbled, "Yeah."

"Liar. I can smell the fear all over you. What's wrong?"

"You know that whole telling people you can smell them thing is gross right?" Tommy nudged Adam in the side. "You should really remember the humans don't like that," he added smugly.

Adam rolled his eyes and settled his hand on the base of Tommy's neck guiding the bassist to the theatre. "You know you're safe here, right? Nobody's letting you out of their sight tonight. Relax, baby, okay?"

Tommy pushed back into Adam's hand, trying to follow his instructions. "Okay, if you say so."

"I do." Adam smiled. "Now, let's go play with some fans."

Tommy laughed. He followed Adam up onto the stage and immediately went over to check his basses.

~*~*~

Once soundcheck was finished they all went off to find dinner. Adam almost never went out with the rest of them, mostly because of his liquid diet. Usually Lane brought what he needed to the bus for him – consequences of being both famous and a vampire. He'd probably get mobbed if he went anywhere plus there was the whole not eating food thing. When the rest of the band was heading out for dinner, Adam pulled Tommy aside and insisted that Tommy join him. He couldn't stand the thought of Tommy out in public without his protection. Tommy looked like he was going to argue, but then Adam employed his most effective pout and Tommy couldn't resist. So Lane brought tacos for Tommy and a bag of O-positive for Adam and they ate together on the bus.

They'd barely finished when it was time to get ready. Adam went back into his 'lair', as Sasha called it, and Tommy knew he wouldn't see him again until it was almost time to go onstage. He raced back over to the band bus and grabbed his makeup bag and went into the venue.

The concert was hot. Adam played and toyed with him all night, kissing him instead of licking him during Fever. He grabbed him during Sure Fire Winners, pulling Tommy close and then slapping his ass. And then during the intro he practically told the crowd Tommy was his, kissing him possessively, his hand drifting down and cupping Tommy's ass. Tommy almost fumbled his solo he was so distracted.

Finally, the encore was over. Tommy stowed his bass carefully and, as usual, was the last person offstage. He really hated that he was so slow, but he was so worried about his instruments that he couldn't help it. By the time he left the stage it was totally dark and he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Security was usually there to escort him, so he thought nothing of it when a big burly guy grabbed his elbow and said gruffly, "This way."

In fact, his inner alarm didn't go off until he was guided out of the venue and toward a waiting car. "Wait, where the fuck are you taking me?" He started to struggle against the big guy's hold.

"This is for your own good, Mr. Ratliff."

Tommy fought as some kind of cloth was placed over his face and a sickeningly sweet smell overwhelmed him and everything faded to black.

~*~*~

Adam scanned the crowd from the bus for the familiar head of blond hair but couldn't see it. He frowned, he knew Tommy was short, but he usually had no problem spotting him amongst the fans. He sent a text to Neil, who immediately phoned him. "What do you need, your Glitterness?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "I can't see Tommy. Can you go find him, please?"

"Seriously?"

"Please, Neil, go find him. I'm worried."

"Okay. I'll call you in a bit."

Adam watched out the window as his brother waded through the crowd toward Monte. He watched as he talked with him for a few minutes, slumped when Neil moved away toward LP, bit his fingernails as Neil shook his head and then headed back toward the bus. He looked up as Neil entered, his own fear mirrored on his brother's face.

"Nobody's seen him since he left the stage. The fans are starting to get restless, waiting for you both. I don't know where he is. I've talked to Liz and Allison and he's not with them. He's not on the crew bus either. I spoke to security and he's not still inside. It's like he's vanished."

Adam pursed his lips, trying to maintain some resemblance of control. "I need to go outside. I can scent him better out there. But the fans need to clear out. I can't get anything with all those people out there."

Neil nodded. "We'll have to leave and come back."

Adam clenched his fist and nodded. "Tell everyone to get back on the buses. We're leaving. We'll drive for twenty minutes or so and then my bus will circle back. Fuck!"

Neil winced. "We'll find him. I’m sure we will."

Adam looked at him. "We better," he growled.

Adam watched as Neil left the bus, sitting stoically on the couch until people started filing back inside. Once the bus was full, the noise and chatter got to him and he got up and started to pace. He went into the bathroom as the engines started up and when the bus lurched into motion, he smashed his fist into the glass of the mirror. The subsequent crashing of the shards satisfied some deep need inside him. He burst out of the door and back into his room. He looked around, a feral gleam in his eyes. His voice raised in agony as he started clearing every available surface and breaking every single mirror and piece of glass in the room.

"You okay, Adam?" Terrance asked nervously from the doorway.

Adam turned and growled just as Neil pulled Terrance away muttering, "He's so not okay. Just let him be. I've already called ahead to the next venue to let them know we're going to need some repairs. Just leave him alone."

Adam never even saw Terrance and Neil leave his room. He pulled the duvet off his bed, balling it up in his rage. His fist clenched. He punched the duvet ball twice. It wasn't very satisfying, he needed something harder so he turned and punched the wall, his hand exploding in pain and the smell of blood permeating the air.

"FUCK!"

Neil burst into the room. He took one look at Adam and shouted for help. "Terrance! I need you, and bring some towels."

He turned back to Adam. "So, what, did you decide it's the wall's fault that Tommy is missing?"

Adam growled at him. "Don't start with me, Neil. This wouldn't have happened if you'd done your job."

"How is this my fault? Security escorts him outside. I meet up with him as soon as he comes out. I never saw him come out! Maybe Tommy went off on his own. Did you ever think of that?"

"Tommy wouldn't do that. Especially not after those vamps in Montreal. He's too scared right now."

"Yeah, but not scared enough to let you claim him."

Adam snarled at him. "I was going to do it tonight, you little shit. Could you stop attacking me for one second and give me a fucking hand?"

Terrance came into the room and just stared for a brief second, then he was all soothing words and movements. He instantly had his hands on Adam's wrist turning it left and right and working it gently out of the wall. "Honey, putting your fist through a wall isn't going to do you any good."

He shook his head as he examined Adam's hand. There were several cuts but it appeared that they were already starting to heal. He used one of the wet towels to clean the blood off and then dried Adam's hand. "You're going to need some blood. I'll go warm you some up."

Adam nodded at him gratefully. "Is it time to turn around yet?"

Terrance smiled with understanding. "I'll check with the driver. Give me a minute or so, okay sweetie?"

Adam nodded again and then sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. Neil came over and sat beside him, rubbing his back. "We're going to find him. We'll turn around, get you out there to see if you can catch his scent and then… I don't know."

"I do. I'm going to leave a blood trail."

"What?"

"I'm going to leave a blood trail. Tommy's a werecat. Cats are some of the best hunters out there. If he can shift, he can follow the scent back to the venue."

Adam turned to look at his brother who was for once in his life, rendered speechless. Neil shook his head. "You're crazy. You know Tommy's not the only one that will be able to scent you."

Adam shrugged. "I don't care. Nobody's going to come after me. I've got too high of a profile now. Besides, Simon would never let anything happen to me. He's the oldest alpha vampire around and everyone knows I'm one of his favorites. Anything happens to me and there'll be hell to pay. Same goes for my people, which is why I need to make Tommy mine, because then he'll fall under Simon's protection as well."

"Aren't you worried Simon'll want Tommy for his own?" Terrance spoke up from the doorway, holding a cup in his hands.

Adam shook his head, he could see the worried faces of Brooke, Sasha, and Taylor just outside. He allowed himself a small smile at the image of Simon and Tommy. "No, a world of no. Simon isn't into boys, even pretty ones."

"Yeah, but—"

"Claiming is too personal. Simon isn't going to claim someone he doesn't want to have sex with. So despite what Tommy is, no way would Simon ever try to claim him. Now what did the driver say?" Adam asked Terrance pointedly, shutting the conversation about Simon down.

"Said he'd turn around at the next exit and head back. He's already been in touch with the band bus, they know they're to go onto the next venue. We'll meet them at the hotel when we get there."

"Good." Adam scrubbed a hand over his face, feeling exhaustion hovering just on the edges blurred by adrenalin.

"Okay, everyone, Adam's okay, we're turning around to go get our boy back. Give the man some space."

Terrance set the mug down, clapped his hands and shooed everyone out, including Neil.

"Thank you," Adam said softly.

Terrance winked at him. "Any time sugar." He smiled cheekily and pulled the door shut behind him.

~*~*~

  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is a shifter with an unclaimed Vamp bite. Will Adam be able to claim him before someone else does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the second story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. There are some I've answered in the second story and more I know will be answered in the third. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

Thanks to [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/) for the lovely story banner.

  


 ****

Mine

**Chapter Three**

Adam looked around at the disaster he'd made of his room and resolutely started cleaning up. He had just finished when he felt the bus slow and pull off the freeway. The driver pulled into the parking lot and Adam looked out the window. The place was deserted and dark except for a few essential lights. He stumbled a tiny bit when the bus jerked to a halt. He recovered quickly and was out the bus door before the driver had even shut off the engine.

He closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose. He frowned when he smelled nothing but bus exhaust and sweaty bodies. Adam did notice some security guys talking over by the stage door, but they kept their distance. He closed his eyes and inhaled again, searching the surroundings for Tommy's scent.

He headed toward the door of the venue and security stepped aside to let him inside. Tommy's scent hit him hard once the door shut behind him. He followed it back to the dressing room and then back outside. It was fainter outside but still there, now that he had it in his nose. He traced it back to the parking lot where it mixed with chloroform and ended.

Terrance came up to him when he stopped. "Adam?"

"Tommy was kidnapped. Talk to security, find out who escorted him outside when he left the stage. I want to talk to whoever it was."

"You got it."

Adam stood there, the fury making his blood boil. His fangs slid out and his eyes flashed silver. Someone had taken what was his and he was going to make them pay. He stood there for several long minutes waiting for Terrance to come back. His back stiffened when he heard his feet slapping the pavement.

"They've talked to everyone that was working the concert tonight. Nobody admits to escorting Tommy out. There is one girl that remembers seeing Tommy with a guy in a security shirt but doesn't remember seeing the guy at any of the orientation meetings."

"I want to talk to her. Now."

"Okay."

After another long moment, Terrance walked a slight girl that looked barely old enough to drive over to Adam. She was nervously popping her gum and twirling her badly dyed black hair around her finger. Terrance smiled at her reassuringly. "Adam, this is Molly. She's the one that says she saw Tommy."

Adam smiled down at her gently, his fangs retracting automatically. He bent down a bit so he could look her right in the eyes. "It's okay honey. I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid. I just want you to tell me what you told Terrance here, okay?"

She nodded and started telling him about how she kept an eye out for Tommy because she thought he was cute and sexy. Adam smiled at that, told her he agreed with her. She blushed and continued telling him that when the lights went down she saw a guy with one of the yellow security polo shirts grab Tommy by the arm and escort him away from the stage.

"I mean, I never saw them actually leave the building or anything, but, like, he had Tommy's elbow and they were headed toward the exit."

"What did he look like, sweetie?"

"Um, he was tall, not as tall as you, but he was big. Kind of like a football player? You know?"

"Yeah, I know. Okay, honey, I want you to look right into my eyes. I'm just gonna see if there's anything else you know but can't remember right now, okay?"

She nodded, her eyes wide as he stretched out his hand and placed it on her cheek. He closed his eyes as images flooded into his head. He frowned as he sorted through them until he found the ones about Tommy. He watched as Tommy left the stage and a big bear of a man came and escorted him out.

He pulled back and she looked up at him in shock. "How did you do that?"

Adam grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear. "Because I'm a vampire. Now, run along," he added, tapping her temple lightly. He watched as she shivered, rubbed at her eyes for a moment as she struggled in vain to remember what had just happened, and then looked up at him. "So um, does what I told you help?"

Adam smiled back at her. "You've been a tremendous help. You should run along home now before it gets too late."

"Thanks!" she turned around and walked away, waving one last time before getting into her car.

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. It was so much harder to pretend he was human around real humans who didn't know his secret. He clenched his fists and was trying to decide what to do next when the head of security detached himself from the group and came over to him.

"Sorry, Mr. Lambert, I don't know how this could have happened. I've called the police, they should be here in a few minutes."

Adam bit back his growl. The police were the last thing he needed right now. "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding," he said, looking deep into the guard's eyes. "No need to involve the police. Why don't you take your men inside and we'll get out of your hair."

The burly guard looked confused for a moment and then stepped back, shaking his head. "Thanks, Mr. Lambert." Still dazed, the guard wandered back to his men and sent them back inside the theater.

Adam raised his wrist to his mouth.

"Adam," Neil warned.

"Shut up Neil, I'm doing this. Get everyone back on the bus."

Adam waited until he was alone in the parking lot and then he bit his wrist, tore his fang right into the vein. He grit his teeth and milked his wrist with his thumb, watching as the thick dark red liquid splashed onto the ground. Slowly, he walked around the building and all over the parking lot, leaving a significant trail of blood. He stood where Tommy's scent disappeared and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He could smell the scent of his blood mixing with Tommy's scent on the air and only hoped it would be enough. He opened his eyes when a hand grasped his arm. It was Neil.

"That's enough. Come on. You need to get back onto the bus and you need to feed. You've lost too much blood."

Adam closed his eyes again, pain making his heart ache. He opened his eyes and nodded, letting Neil lead him back to the bus. He stopped at the door and took one last look around. "Tommy," he whispered, before climbing back onto the bus.

  


~*~*~

TBC

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is a shifter with an unclaimed Vamp bite. Will Adam be able to claim him before someone else does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the second story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. There are some I've answered in the second story and more I know will be answered in the third. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

Thanks to [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/) for the lovely story banner.

  


 ****

Mine

**Chapter Four**

Tommy's head pounded and he bit back a groan as consciousness came screaming back with a vengeance. He kept his eyes closed and let his other senses take over. He listened to the sounds of the room; his cat could hear everything, including the sound of one person breathing. Slowly, he opened his eyes a sliver, let them adjust to the darkness and risked a quick look around. He spotted the guy over in the corner, it was the security guard who'd escorted him out of the venue, so obviously not security in hindsight.

Tommy closed his eyes again and risked taking a deep breath in through his nose. He relaxed a bit when he realized the man was just human, but then his heart sped up when he recognized the scent of vampires. There were several, four at least and one of them was an alpha. Definitely not as powerful as Adam, but still an alpha.

He couldn't keep his heart from speeding up and he bit his lip in fear because he knew the vamp in the next room would be able hear it. His mind started to race. He tested his bonds, they were pretty secure and the way he was chained would prevent him from escaping if he shifted to a larger, more predatory cat. Plus, from the surgical tray nearby with the vicious looking needles on it, he suspected they had some kind of tranq ready for him. For all he knew, they might even have tranq guns as well which meant small and fast was the way to go.

Tommy tensed when he heard voices and footsteps in the hallway. Whatever he was going to do he needed to figure it out fast.

"Why didn't you tell me he was awake?" a voice demanded from the doorway.

The fake security guy straightened up and looked over at him. "Didn't know he was. His eyes are still closed."

"Humans," the voice sneered. "He's faking it. He's awake. Has been for the last five minutes."

Tommy tried his best to remain impassive as the footsteps walked closer but he couldn't slow the pounding of his heart.

"It's no use, Cat, I can hear your heartbeat. I know you're awake. Now open up and show me those pretty eyes."

Tommy kept his eyes closed so he wasn't expecting the blow that landed across his cheek. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as his face exploded in pain.

"I said, open your eyes."

Tommy clenched his jaw, bracing for another blow so that when it came this time he was ready. The other cheek stung and he knew the vampire had cut his face with a ring on his hand.

"I'm going to say this one more time. Open your fucking eyes, or I'll make sure you can't," the vamp growled.

Tommy dug his nails into his palm and opened his eyes, blinking furiously as if trying to clear them but really taking account of just how many people were in the room. _Five_ , he thought. _I can slip past five of them, if I'm small enough and fast enough._

He glared at the vamp standing in front of him. He was tall, but not as tall as Adam, with blond hair, blue eyes, and unnaturally pale skin. The alpha scent was coming off him in waves, but even that couldn't compare to Adam's. He reached out and grabbed Tommy's hair, jerking his head back so he could look at his neck, making Tommy's head pound.

"So, still not claimed I see," he sneered. "I'll be changing that in short order and then you'll be my kitty. But just what kind of kitty are you? I get the smell of predator off of you but it's murky."

Tommy closed his eyes, fighting back the tears of pain stinging his eyes. He sensed rather than saw the others move to stand behind the vampire, leaving the pathway to the door clear -- the door which hadn't completely closed. In that instant, Tommy knew what he was going to do. He heard the alpha vamp going on and on about how he was going to be his animal to call and he'd love submitting to him and felt a cold trickle of fear run down his spine. He put all his focus and concentration on the form he was going to take so that as soon as the asshole let go of his hair he could shift.

He clenched his teeth as the vamp pulled his hair a bit harder, pain spiking through his head.

"What do you think of that, Cat? Being mine? Mine to play with, to cage, to control, to do whatever I please? Oh, you're going to love being mine."

Tommy resisted the urge to tell the guy to fuck off but winced at another particularly vicious tug of his hair. In some part of his mind, he thought that he should be trying to remember exactly who everyone was so he could tell Adam but his sense of survival completely overrode that voice and all he could focus on was escape. And then the vamp let him go.

Instantly, Tommy shifted. The chains fell off him and he sprinted for the door.

"A fucking house cat? Get him! Now!" the blond vamp roared at his underlings.

Tommy never looked back. He squeezed through the gap left in the doorway and ran like the devil was after him, tearing around corners, following the scent of the outdoors. He careened down the hall, his paws slipping on the slick linoleum. He could see a closed door up ahead and knew that the outside was just past it. He could hear boots pounding down the hall behind him as he shifted back to his human form and hit the door at full speed, bursting out into the night.

Immediately, he shifted to a cheetah and took off through the woods. His main concern now was getting as far away as possible, as fast as possible. He would figure out where he was and how he was going to find Adam later, once he was safe. So he ran. His surroundings were a blur, he wasn't scenting or even thinking, he was just running. He ran at top speed until he'd crossed a river masking his scent and making sure they wouldn't be able to track him. He shifted to a lion and started sniffing the air.

He couldn't smell the alpha anywhere but he could smell blood – Adam's blood. He spent a few minutes sniffing, trying to get a lock on the direction and when he did he took off again, still in lion form. The smell of blood got stronger as he ran until it was almost overpowering. He slowed down and looked around. He could tell he was in the woods near where they had performed that night. He shifted again, back to the little black and white kitty. He darted out into the darkened parking lot and sniffed at the drops of blood he found there. It was most definitely Adam.

Worry spiked through him at why Adam would be bleeding out in the parking lot but he knew he didn't have any time to dwell on it. This was the first place those vamps would look for him. He needed to find some clothes and get on a bus to the next town. He shifted back to the cheetah and took off. He ran for an hour or so before he finally found someone who still hung their laundry outside. He shifted to his human form and stood up on shaky legs. Whatever he was going to do was going to have to be fast because once the adrenalin wore off, he was going to crash hard.

Tommy yanked some pants and a sweatshirt off the line. He scrambled into them and nosed around the back yard until he found some tennis shoes that had definitely seen better days. He gagged at the smell but slid his feet into them anyway. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked toward the road. He'd seen a gas station a little ways back so he headed in that direction.

It took him about fifteen minutes to walk to the gas station and by the time he got there he was sweating and shaking from the exertion. He needed to rest soon, or he was going to collapse. He walked into the brightly lit convenience store belatedly realizing he didn't have any money. He nodded at the clerk and headed back to the bathroom. Tommy noticed an 'Employees Only' door and quickly pushed his way inside. Just as he hoped, there were lockers.

He clenched his trembling hand into a fist trying to stop the shaking. He bit his lip and ripped the lock off the first locker. _Jackpot._ There was a purse hanging inside. He felt bad about stealing the money but he figured he could find a way to pay her back later. Tommy dug through the purse until he found the wallet. He pulled it out and looked at the driver's license. He murmured her name and address over and over until he was sure he had it memorized and then he took all the cash she had, which turned out to be way more than he thought it would. _Must have been payday._

He ducked out of the locker room and into the bathroom. He used the urinal quickly, zipped up and went to wash his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror while he lathered his hands up. His face was drawn and pale, his eyes had that dark sunken look to them and his skin was cold and clammy. His left eye was bruised and he knew he'd be sporting a hell of a shiner within a few hours. He turned his head and winced at the deep cut on his other cheek.

When he finished washing his hands he washed the blood off his face as well and then went out to buy some food. He grabbed several bags of jerky, some candy, and a bottle of water. He asked the clerk where the nearest bus station was and thanked her for her help. Tommy stumbled outside, his vision starting to tunnel on him. He plunked some quarters into the payphone and called a cab and then he sat down to wait.

By the time the cab arrived he'd polished off a bag of jerky and all but a few pieces of the candy. He was still feeling wiped but at least he wasn't in any danger of passing out. He slid into the cab and asked to go to the bus station. The cabbie punched his fare counter and took off into the darkness. Tommy watched as houses and yards went by the window, growing more congested as they neared the center of town. The houses changed into businesses and then the cab was pulling up to the curb.

Tommy dug some cash out of his pocket and thrust it at the man before hopping out and stumbling into the bus station. He stared at the board trying to figure out which bus left the soonest heading in the direction he needed to go. He had it down to two when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He could smell an alpha vampire in the area. It was too far away for him to be sure it was the one he'd escaped from earlier. Either way, he needed to get the fuck out of Dodge.

Tommy quickly made his way up to one of the windows and asked for a ticket to Cleveland. The next show was in Columbus but there weren't any buses going there so Cleveland was his best bet. He'd find a way to get in touch with Adam once he got there. He paid for his ticket and walked quickly toward the bus.

Once inside, he made his way toward the back, not all the way, but far enough he couldn't be seen clearly from the front door. He pulled the hood of the sweatshirt up, tucked his blond fringe back inside it and sunk down into the seat. He didn't start to relax until the bus pulled away from the station and he didn't breathe with ease until they'd been on the road for over an hour. Only then did he let the exhaustion overtake him and fall asleep with his head pressed against the window.

~*~*~

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is a shifter with an unclaimed Vamp bite. Will Adam be able to claim him before someone else does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the second story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. There are some I've answered in the second story and more I know will be answered in the third. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

Thanks to [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/) for the lovely story banner.

  


 ****

Mine

**Chapter Five**

Adam didn't know how long he'd been sitting on the floor when someone banged on the locked door to his room.

He remembered leaving the blood trail for Tommy and then locking himself in his room on the bus, not wanting to talk to anyone. When the engines started up and the bus lurched away from the venue, taking him farther and farther away from Tommy with every second, Adam had let out an agonized wail and slid to the floor, holding his head in his hands.

"Tommy," he'd whispered. "My Tommy." True, he wasn't **his** Tommy yet, they'd never even fucked, but he loved Tommy all the same. It's why he waited so long before attempting to claim him. It was just as he'd told Tommy, he wanted Tommy to want it. And then just when it seemed he did, he'd been taken away from him and it fucking hurt.

He jerked away from the door when someone banged on it again.

"Go away," he growled.

"Honey, we're just about at the next venue. The band guys already have us checked into the hotel. Are you presentable enough to get through the lobby and up to your room? Do you need some help?"

Adam rubbed his temples with his fingers, trying to ease the throbbing. "Yeah, please."

He didn't move though and several long minutes passed.

"Adam, sweetie? You're going to have to unlock the door for me."

Adam sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up on shaky legs. He flicked the lock open and went to sit down on the bed.

Sutan walked in, took one look at him and gasped. "Oh my god!" He turned back to the hallway. "Neil, get me some fucking blood in here and hurry."

He dropped to his knees beside the bed, tilting Adam's face up with his finger.

"Tsk, tsk, how could you forget to feed? You know better than that. You're as pale as a ghost. No way you can go through the lobby like this. Neil's going to bring some blood, you're going to drink every last drop of it, and then I'll help you fix your makeup. Okay?"

Adam nodded dully, just now realizing how sluggish he really was.

"You left a ton of blood behind, didn't you? You hoping Tommy'll escape somehow and scent it?"

Adam nodded again, as twin tears of blood leaked out of his eyes and slid down his cheeks. Sutan pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. And that was when Adam finally let go, sobs wracking his body, as he shuddered against Sutan.

"S'all my fault. I should have claimed him a long time ago, shouldn't have been such a fucking romantic fool, waiting until he wanted it too, should have just taken what I wanted. He'd have been safe then."

"Yeah, and he'd hate you for it," Neil replied dryly from the doorway. He stepped in and handed the cup to Sutan. "This is not your fault and you know it. And although you are a romantic fool, it's one of the things people love about you the most so don't even think about fucking changing it. We're going to get Tommy back. I'm sure Lane has already notified Simon. He'll put the word out that whoever did this is going to have to face him. Plus, give Tommy some credit. I may give the little one crap but he's not stupid."

Adam looked up at Neil with a hopeful look on his face. "You really think all that?"

Neil rolled his eyes. "I'm your brother, you really think I'm going to blow sunshine up your ass when it's important?"

Adam cracked a smile and Sutan and Neil both relaxed. Sutan handed Adam the cup and he started drinking thirstily.

Neil made a face. "Okay, I love you but I draw the line at that. That is so disgusting. Call me if you need anything." And he turned and left.

Sutan sat there with his arms around Adam while Adam drank the mug of blood. When he finished, Adam licked his lips and took a good hard look at the mug. He sent a withering glare to Sutan. "Only Neil would bring blood in a cheap novelty mug that says 'I left my heart in San Francisco'."

Sutan laughed and the sound was full of relief.

Adam gave him a small smile. "Sorry I worried all of you. I just –"

"I know. We're going to get him back. If Lane hasn't called Simon by now, you should tell her to."

"Okay."

Sutan slapped his knee. "Now stand up, I've got a mess of a face to fix."

Adam rolled his eyes but let Sutan manhandle him in front of the mirror.  
When the bus stopped twenty minutes later, Adam was back to looking like his normal self. Mostly. There were dark circles and bags under his eyes that no amount of concealer could hide. He grimaced at himself in the mirror and Sutan smiled sympathetically. He squeezed his shoulder. "Come on, we've got at least six hours before soundcheck. You can get some rest in a real bed for once, it'll help, especially now that you've fed. And don't think I'm not going to make you drink another mug before I leave you alone."

"Yes, Mom."

"That's right, and don't you forget it."

Adam chuckled a tiny bit. "Thanks, TranMa. I really appreciate all this."

"No problem. That's what friends are for. But I swear on my glitter makeup that if you don't claim that boy immediately when he gets back, I will beat you."

Adam smiled at him and ducked his head, knowing that if he actually had more blood he would have been blushing. Sutan wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him. "Come on, let's get you upstairs, get you some more blood, and get you into bed."

Adam let him drag him out of the bus, into the hotel, and up to his room, where he let Sutan do exactly as he said he would. He fell into the bed, his stomach full of blood and his head full of Tommy. He slipped into a restless sleep, his dreams plagued with images of Tommy claimed by someone else and locked up in a cage until he was feral and there was nothing of the Tommy he loved left.

~*~*~

  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is a shifter with an unclaimed Vamp bite. Will Adam be able to claim him before someone else does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the second story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. There are some I've answered in the second story and more I know will be answered in the third. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

Thanks to [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/) for the lovely story banner.

  


 ****

Mine

**Chapter Six**

Tommy jolted awake when the bus came to a stop.

"Cleveland!" the driver shouted.

He looked around nervously, closed his eyes and smelled the air. Satisfied that it was safe, he made his way slowly off the bus. He glanced around the bus depot until he found the schedule board. As he walked closer he spotted some payphones and thought briefly about making a call but figured he should find out when the next bus to Columbus left first. "Fuck," he muttered, wishing he could talk to Adam or even Monte, wistfully thinking how the conversation might go.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Monte?"_

 _"Tommy? Is that you? Where are you? Are you okay?"_

 _"Cleveland. I'm fine. I'm gonna get a ticket to get down there."_

 _"No, we'll send someone for you."_

 _"Won't that take too long?"_

 _"No, the car's already on its way. Where in Cleveland are you?"_

 _"Um, the bus station."_

 _"Okay, wait there. The car should be there in about two hours."_

Tommy looked up towards the schedule across the room. He squinted and called up his cat so he could see better. There – a bus was leaving in fifteen minutes for Columbus. As he jogged over to the counter, he continued playing out the conversation in his head.

 _"No, Monte, cancel the car. There's a bus leaving in fifteen minutes. I'm just going to buy a ticket and get on that bus. I'll be there faster."_

 _"Adam'd feel better if you waited for the car."_

 _"Look, I've made it this far, I'll be there in three hours. If I wait for the car, I'll miss the show. I'll get a cab from the bus station. What hotel are you guys at?"_

 _"Fine. Just get here, okay? Are you sure you're all right?"_

 _"I'm fine, Monte, just really tired. I'm gonna need to eat when I get there. A lot."_

 _"Anything you need, we'll have it for you. Adam's been worried sick."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, really. Just get here."_

 _"Okay. I gotta run. Got a bus to catch."_

"That'll be $23.80" the woman at the ticket counter said, jerking him out of his reverie.

Tommy plunked his money down, got a ticket and two dimes back.

"Better hurry, son, bus will be boarding any time now."

He sighed, and pocketed the two dimes, damn sorry he didn't have time to make a call and praying he still had enough cash to get to the venue once he reached Columbus. He could only hope it was close to the bus station.

When his bus was called just two minutes later, he climbed on board, found a seat, and tried to ignore the hunger gnawing away at his insides.

~*~*~

Adam was dragged out of sleep by pounding on his door. He pulled the pillow over his head and mumbled, "Go away."

He drifted off again until he heard a key in the lock. The only one with enough balls to do that was Monte. He pulled the pillow off and shot a glare over at the door. "Somebody better be dead," he grumbled and then instantly regretted it, thinking of Tommy. He sat up in bed. "It's not Tommy, is it?"

Monte frowned. "No, but we have soundcheck in thirty minutes."

Adam stared at Monte for a second or two, his brain trying to catch up with his hearing. "Has anyone heard anything from Tommy?"

"No, sorry man. Cam's ready to play bass on the keyboard."

"Maybe we should just cancel."

Monte looked at him in shock. "You want to cancel? You know there's already hundreds of fans waiting in line to see this right?"

Adam sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Look, let's just go to the venue, get through soundcheck and see how things are, okay?"

Adam nodded in resignation. "Okay."

He watched as Monte left the room and he sat back down on the bed, his head in his hands. "Fuck, Tommy, where are you?"

~*~*~

Tommy jolted awake again as the bus halted. He looked around in confusion, relaxing when he realized it was the bus station in Columbus. When he got off the bus, he checked the time. It was a few hours before the concert so someone would be at the venue setting up or maybe even getting ready for soundcheck. He would get a cab, and find someone to pay for it when he got there. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and went outside and hailed a cab.

"Where to?"

Tommy closed his eyes and tried to think of the name of the venue. "Um, The Palace?"

"Gonna be crowded there. Some kind of concert."

Tommy allowed himself a smile and settled back into the seat.

~*~*~

Adam forced himself to get through soundcheck. He grumbled at the soundman, complaining that something was off. They ran through Voodoo three times before he finally gave up and said he wanted to run through Aftermath. Then he wanted Sure Fire Winners and something was off again. Monte finally told everyone to take five.

"Dude, you think it's off because you're not hearing Tommy on bass, you're hearing Cam, so it sounds different. It'll all work out."

Adam shook his head vehemently. "No, the sound here is all wrong, the venue is all wrong. No, this isn't going to work. We need to cancel."

And he stalked off the stage.

~*~*~

Tommy directed the cab to pull around the back where the artist's entrance was. The cabbie raised an eyebrow but said nothing. When they got around the building, Tommy directed him back toward the buses but security stopped them before they got too close. Tommy rolled his window down.

The security guy leaned down. "You can't be back here. This is a restricted area. You'll have to go around front."

Tommy took a deep breath and shot the cab driver an apologetic look. He smiled as best he could at the security man. "Look, I'm Tommy Joe Ratliff. I'm the bassist. I need to get in there."

The security man laughed. "Like I don't hear that every day. You got some ID?"

 _No,_ Tommy thought angrily, _I don't have any fucking ID because I was kidnapped and almost made into some ugly vamp's bitch. Fuck, Adam, I need you, I need you so much._ "No, I don't have any ID on me right now. Could you just go get someone, anyone on the crew, they'll recognize me."

The security guard rolled his eyes and pointed at the cab driver. "Out, now."

As the cab driver started to turn around, Tommy grabbed his shoulder from the backseat. "Wait, please?"

He could feel his heart pounding, could smell his own nervous sweat, not to mention the blood that was still just under the surface of the cut. _Please, Adam, be here. Please be here._

~*~*~

Adam stomped out of the venue's back door and headed toward his bus. He could hear the fans screaming and was glad their view was blocked. The wind shifted a bit and blew the hair off his forehead and he stopped in his tracks. He knew that smell. Tommy.

"Tommy!" he yelled. "TOMMY!"

Neil came running out. "What the fuck are you yelling about?"

"I can smell him. He's here. I know it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can smell him. He's nervous and afraid. Fuck, I can't go out there and find him with all these fucking fans around. Fuck!"

Neil pulled out his phone and started tapping away, sending text messages to Monte, Terrance, and Sutan. Within moments they were all standing around Adam.

"I can smell him." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He raised his hand and pointed. "He's in that direction. Hurry. Just hurry, please?"

The three of them and Neil darted between the buses and headed in that direction. Adam knew exactly when the fans saw them from the roar that went up.

  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is a shifter with an unclaimed Vamp bite. Will Adam be able to claim him before someone else does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the second story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. There are some I've answered in the second story and more I know will be answered in the third. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

Thanks to [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/) for the lovely story banner.

  


 ****

Mine

**Chapter Seven**

Tommy took a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked at the security guard. He tried one more time. "Please could you just go talk to someone who actually knows what the band members look like? Please?"

"Sorry, buddy. Move along."

Tommy sighed and slumped back into the seat. There was no way he could get out himself because he'd be swarmed by the fans, and he just didn't have the energy for that right now. Plus, with the black eye and the cut, he could just imagine how much Twitter would explode. "Fuck," he muttered, slamming his fist into the seat.

The cab driver looked at him in the rearview mirror and then glanced at something behind them and stopped. Tommy turned around and saw Neil running toward the cab, waving his arms telling them to stop. Tommy sat back in the seat, fighting back tears. He never thought he'd be so glad to see Neil in all his life.

Neil wrenched the door open and slid into the passenger seat. "Turn the cab around and head back toward security."

"But they just made us leave," the cab driver protested.

"Just do it." He turned to look at Tommy. "You okay?"

Tommy just nodded, not trusting his voice right now.

The car pulled up to security and the guy leaned down. "Thought I told you to leave! Do I need to call the police?"

"How about you let us through, no brain. I'm Neil fucking Lambert and this **is** Adam Lambert's bassist. You want to be the one to tell him that the reason his bassist didn't make it to the concert was because you wouldn't let his cab through?"

The security guard gaped at him and Neil flipped him the bird. "Drive," he ordered the cabbie. He turned to look at Tommy. "You look like shit. Those aren't your clothes. And what the hell is that smell?"

Tommy laughed and then winced because it made his face hurt.

The cab pulled up to the fence and Neil flashed his badge making security move the fence away. "I want you to pull up in between those buses. Behind that one and in front of the other." He turned back to Tommy. "That should give us enough cover."

When the cab pulled into the spot Neil was pointing at, Neil whipped out his wallet. "How much?"

He paid the cab and got out, opening Tommy's door. "Come on, he's waiting back in his room."

Tommy smiled and followed Neil back to the bus. The door opened and Tommy stepped inside.

"Adam!" Neil yelled.

"Go the fuck away unless you've got Tommy."

"I found him."

The bedroom door burst open and Adam yelled, "What?" Then his eyes lit upon Tommy and the next thing Tommy knew he was gathered up in a crushing hug that smelled of Adam, sweat, and Dior Homme. He sagged in relief against him and finally the tears spilled over. He barely noticed Adam shooing Neil out, telling him the show wasn't cancelled but they would definitely be late and ordering him to get some food, protein preferred.

All Tommy could see was Adam's shirt and all he could smell was Adam.

"Oh God, Tommy, I was so scared, so worried about you. Let me look at you."

Adam pulled back so he could look at Tommy's face. Tommy watched as the relief slid off his face to be replaced by thinly disguised rage. He felt rather than saw a trembling finger reach up and trace the cut on his cheek, and brush lightly over the bruised flesh under his eye.

"I'll kill whoever did this to you, Tommy, I swear I'll rip their guts out and post their fucking head on a stake," he spat out venomously.

Tommy shivered at the rage he could hear in Adam's voice. "I don't know who it was," he whispered, shame filling his voice. "I mean, I saw them but I couldn't describe them to you, I was too worried about escaping."

Adam pulled him back against his chest, kissing the top of his head. "Don't you worry about that, when you're ready, I can see what you saw and I'll be able to identify them. Don't worry."

Tommy sank into his embrace, feeling safe for the first time since he'd left the stage the night before. _Has it really only been one day? Fuck, I never want that to happen again._ He pulled back so he could look at Adam. "I don't want that to happen again," he said softly, biting his lip.

Adam smiled at him, brushing the fringe off his forehead. "It's not going to. I'm claiming you right fucking now."

Tommy felt himself being propelled back toward Adam's bedroom and didn't resist. When they got to the doorway, Adam bent down, put his shoulder to Tommy's belly and hoisted him up. Tommy couldn't help but giggle and beat at Adam's back playfully. Adam just growled before dropping Tommy on the bed. He stared down at him for a second and then crawled over him.

Startled, Tommy looked up to see a feral look cross Adam's face and his heart sped up, a flicker of fear running across his mind. Suddenly he pushed against Adam's chest, his heart fluttering like a caged bird inside his own. "I can't, no, please, stop. Adam STOP."

Adam reared back, confusion on his face. "What's wrong? I thought, I mean, we agreed, Tommy, what happened to you?"

Tommy drew back and sat against the headboard, his knees drawn up protectively against his chest. "The vamp, the one that took me, he – he said things."

Adam blew out a long breath, closing his eyes. "Tell me what he said," he replied quietly.

Tommy chewed his lip nervously. "He said I was going to love submitting to him, that I was going to love being his slave, that – that he was going to cage me." He looked up at Adam then, his eyes shining with unshed tears and his lip trembling with fear.

"Oh fuck," Adam whispered. If Tommy hadn't been so closed off he would have reached out and pulled him into an embrace, instead he settled for reaching out a tentative hand to stroke the blond fringe off his forehead. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Tommy pressed his head into the touch.

“I’m not like that. I’m not like the others. You know that. It won’t be like that, I promise you.”

“Won’t it?” Tommy whispered nervously.

Adam leaned down so his mouth was right next to Tommy’s ear. “Just because I **have** the power, doesn’t mean I’ll **use** the power. And where you’re concerned, I would sure as fuck never **abuse** the power.”

Tommy was quiet for a moment. “But you could, I mean, I would be yours right? I’d be like your what, slave?”

Adam reached up suddenly, his hand gripping Tommy’s chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. “NO. I would NEVER do that to you. Never.”

Tommy tore his gaze away from Adam and looked down, suddenly very interested in Adam’s chest.

“Tommy, look at me. Talk to me.”

Tommy reluctantly brought his eyes back up to meet Adam’s. He licked his lips nervously. “Tell me what it would mean then,” he said softly. “I mean, I’d be yours, if I let you do this, it means I'd have your mark and the entire world would know I belong to you, that I submit to you, that I’m at your beck and call. I'd be like what, a familiar?”

Adam relaxed his grip on Tommy’s chin, dropping his hand entirely. He leaned back a bit, trying to give Tommy some space. Adam sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. “Yes, if I do this, if I mark you, if I claim you, you would belong to me, forever. Nobody would ever be able to take you away from me. And you would never want to leave me. I would never make you submit to me, unless you wanted to, and I would never force you to be at my beck and call.”

“But you could,” Tommy insisted.

“Yes,” Adam said in resignation. “I could. But, Tommy, I wouldn’t. You would always be my equal.”

Tommy started chewing on his thumb, his eyes dropping to the bed. His mind was racing, his skin was itching, and his wrist was throbbing.

“Tommy, I know you want this, I can smell it all over you. I can feel the cat in you scratching to get out and come to me. Why are you resisting? After what you went through, you know how dangerous it is, besides you **know** me. You know I’m not like that, like him. If I was, I could have marked you and claimed you as mine against your will a long time ago. But I didn’t because I don’t want you with me because you have to be, I want you with me because you want to be.”

“What if we fight, though? I’ve seen you angry, Adam, and you can be very possessive with people you love.”

Adam’s breath caught in his throat and Tommy’s face pinked up as they both realized what Tommy just said. Then Adam chuckled, his eyes darkening just a bit. “Then we fight. I can tell you right now, the makeup sex will be amazing.”

Tommy’s blush darkened but he couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips up. "Okay," he whispered.

Adam surged forward and took him into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down Tommy's arms soothingly. "I promise you won't regret it. I'll never make you my slave, never cage you, never force you to submit, and never ever make you shift if you don't want to."

Tommy frowned at him stubbornly. "But I'm going to want to do all that, right?"

Adam shook his head. "Yes and no." He pulled away from Tommy and went back to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Yes, you're going to want to do all that, but I'm not going to make you do any of that stuff. So you won't be doing any of that stuff unless **you** want to do it. Does that make sense?"

Tommy shook his head. "Not really," he mumbled.

Adam sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, his thoughts jumbled, and then his face lit up with a smile. "I've got it. You know how sometimes your cat wants to come out and you keep it inside?"

"Yeah, it's a bitch sometimes, but yeah."

"That's what it's like. You'll want to do those things for me, or rather your cat will, but you'll be able to keep it in check, unless **you** want to."

"So my cat is always going to want to bare its neck and roll over for you, but I'll be able to stop it, is that what you're saying?"

Adam stared at Tommy for a moment and then laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying."

"Unless you make me do it."

"Yes, I could make you do it, but I'm telling you I won't."

"What if I piss you off?"

"Then we handle it the way we do now, we talk about it."

"You won't get so angry you make me submit to you?"

Adam sat back a minute and thought about that. "I don't know. People do a lot of stupid things when they're angry. Can I say that I would never intentionally do that? I can't promise that I won't act like an ass in the future."

Nervous laughter bubbled out from Tommy. "Well, there is that."

"Hey!" Adam growled at him jokingly, but the look on his face sobered when he saw the fear was still in Tommy's eyes.

"I was so scared, Adam," he whispered. He looked up, his brown eyes shimmering. "I was so scared he was going to bite me and I'd be his and I'd never see you again. I don't ever want to be scared like that again. I trust you, Adam. Don't make me regret it," he whispered.

Adam shook his head vehemently. "I promise, I won't, ever."

Tommy stared at him for a long moment before nodding his head. "Do it then. Make me yours, bind us together and keep us safe."

And then Adam was there, kissing him, licking his mouth open, dominating the kiss and making him forget all reason. He barely noticed when Adam ripped the sweatshirt he was wearing in half, leaving the tangled shreds hanging off his shoulders. The jeans fared no better. Tommy managed to kick off the tennis shoes, and Adam pulled the tattered jeans the rest of the way off.

He paused then, looking down at Tommy in amazement. "God, you're beautiful."

Tommy shivered as Adam's fingers trailed lightly down his sides and over his chest. He fisted his hands in the sheets as Adam bent and licked a trail up from his belly button to his mouth. He moaned into Adam's mouth, bringing his hands up and around Adam's neck. "Too many clothes," he complained.

Adam laughed and pulled back, kneeling over Tommy as he yanked his t-shirt over his head. Tommy leaned up and started to fumble with the zipper on Adam's jeans. Adam knocked his hands away, shaking his head. "My lead right now, understand?"

Tommy nodded and lay back down to watch as Adam shimmied out of his jeans and tossed them aside. He turned back to Tommy and the feral possessive gleam was back in his eyes. Tommy let the cat in him rise up to the surface, knowing that the cat would be more submissive than him. He arched his back and bared his neck to Adam, who bent down and sucked hard on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Tommy looked at him in surprise when he pulled back. Adam smirked. "That's not where I intend to claim you."

Confusion filled Tommy until Adam started licking his way down his chest and then his face flushed red and his cock throbbed with desire. He dropped his head back down to the pillow, throwing an arm up over his face, clenching his fist and moaning with need.

Adam chuckled against his inner thigh, biting him gently. "Uh huh, Tommy Joe, I want you to watch."

Tommy had no choice but to obey. He pulled his arm off his face and opened his eyes. He stared right into Adam's blue gaze, and bit his lip nervously as Adam licked his lips and let his fangs slide out. "Fuck,"  
Tommy whispered. "You're going to bite me there?"

"There's a million ways to skin a cat, Tommy Joe, this is just one of them." Adam winked at him. He licked a stripe over Tommy's hip which made the cat shiver and arch up into his touch. Adam opened his mouth and sucked over Tommy's hip, raising the blood to the surface, making the skin red, and marking Tommy.

Tommy fisted his hands in the sheets and bit his lip, in an attempt to suppress a groan. Adam heard it and moved on to the other side, sucking up a matching mark.

"Adam," Tommy breathed out.

Adam placed his hands over the marks and nuzzled in the hair surrounding Tommy's cock, licking the shaft lightly. He licked it up and down, probing his tongue into the slit at the top until Tommy's hands grabbed his hair. He looked up to find Tommy glaring down at him.

"Stop the fucking teasing."

Adam smirked, opened his mouth and swallowed Tommy whole.

"Fuck!" Tommy yelled at the sudden overwhelming sensation. He let his head drop back down to the pillow, closing his eyes and starting to thrust into the wet heat of Adam's mouth.

Adam sucked and licked, letting his fangs graze Tommy's sensitive skin without any rhyme or reason. He let one of Tommy's hips go to reach down and cup his balls. He rolled them and then let Tommy's dick slip out of his mouth so he could lick them. He sucked one and then the other into his mouth, tonguing them until Tommy's hands tightened painfully in his hair.

Tommy felt Adam push his hips down and loosened his grip on Adam's hair. A whispered 'please' slipped past his lips and Adam tongued his way lower, until he was licking around Tommy's hole. Tommy spread his legs, wantonly putting himself on display for Adam, no idea who was in charge anymore – the cat or him. He jerked when he felt Adam's tongue enter him, his fangs nipping lightly at the surrounding skin.

He thrust himself down on Adam's tongue, wanting more of it, wanting more of his fangs biting at his skin. "Please, Adam, please, oh fuck."

Adam moved back up and took Tommy's cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. He pulled off and just sucked the head and then dropped his mouth back down to the base, grazing the skin on his way down. He still held Tommy's hip with one hand, but loosely so he could thrust up as he needed.

Tommy thrust hard up into Adam's mouth, feeling himself start to spiral out of control. "Adam," he breathed out. "I'm gonna – nghhhh," he moaned.

Adam pulled off and wrapped his hand around Tommy's cock letting the cat thrust up and just as he started to spurt, Adam sunk his teeth into Tommy's groin.

"FUCK!" Tommy arched off the bed at the extreme combined pleasure of his orgasm and the pulses coming from Adam's bite. He continued thrusting through his orgasm, the intensity of it rolling over him like waves. He'd barely started to come down, when he felt Adam withdraw his fangs. He blearily opened his eyes to see Adam bite into his own wrist and drip blood over the holes in his groin.

"Our blood has to mix for me to claim you," Adam explained softly before bending down and licking the wound, mixing their blood with his tongue.

Tommy laid his head back, still floating on a wave of sensation, most of it now centered on the spot Adam was licking. But then it stopped and Adam was kissing him. He could taste the coppery flavor of their mixed blood on Adam's tongue and he sucked at it greedily, unable to get enough of it. He licked it completely out of Adam's mouth and Adam pulled off.

Tommy looked up at him and recognized the predatory gleam in his eyes. They sparkled with mischief and Tommy felt the cat in him stirring, making him want to arch his neck, baring it to Adam. Tommy felt a spark of defiance and he refused to let his cat submit. The predatory gleam disappeared, only to be replaced with a satisfied one. Adam leaned back down and kissed him again. "Told you."

Tommy rolled his eyes but smiled at him anyway. His groin continued to throb and the throbbing made his cock start to twitch. Adam smirked and Tommy scowled at him. "You never said the claiming was going to make me horny," he said accusatorily.

Adam laughed, making one of those 'what can you do' faces that Tommy adored.

"Urrgggh," Tommy groaned, rolling over onto his stomach. "Fuck me," he growled.

Adam stroked a hand down his back and leaned down so he could whisper in his ear. "I won't fuck you, but I will make love to you, if that's okay."

Tommy nodded into the pillow, not trusting his voice. He spread his legs and nudged his head at Adam. Adam chuckled again, sucking his ear into his mouth and playing with the piercings. Tommy leaned into him, pressing his head against Adam, wanting him to suck harder. Adam laughed and licked his way to Tommy's neck. This time Tommy couldn't combat the cat's desire, he pushed his forehead into the pillow, baring the back of his neck.

Adam growled and nipped at the proffered skin and Tommy arched up into him, little needy sounds falling out of his mouth. Adam tongued the spot, slid his fangs out, and bit just enough to break the skin.

"Fuck," Tommy moaned, pressing against him.

Adam licked the spots closed and kissed his way down Tommy's back, pausing briefly to nip at each buttock before spreading them and licking at his hole again. Tommy pushed back into him so hard he had to grab his hips and hold him still. He licked and sucked and thrust his tongue in and out until Tommy was writhing underneath him and making incoherent sounds into the pillow.

As he reached for the lube in the cabinet just above the bed, a knock sounded at the door.

"Not finished yet," he growled. "Stall."

He returned his attention to Tommy who was thrusting against the bed and starting to moan in desperation. "Fuck, Adam, hurry up, please?"

Adam lubed himself up. He quickly slid a slick finger into Tommy and then a second, scissoring his fingers and stretching the muscle open. Tommy arched up when Adam's fingers rubbed over his prostate and he pushed back wanting more. "Please," he whimpered when Adam pulled his fingers out.

"Fuck yes," he groaned when Adam breached him. He pushed himself up onto his elbows causing Adam to slide all the way inside. Adam grabbed his hips and stilled both of them, as they adjusted to the feeling of Adam being inside him. Just as Tommy was about to tell him to fucking move already, Adam started to thrust in slowly.

He thrust until he was balls deep and then pulled almost all the way out. He repeated the action agonizingly slowly until Tommy finally grunted out, "Fucking move, Lambert, or I swear I will shift on your ass right the fuck now."

Adam's laugh, rich and hearty, filled the room. He grabbed Tommy's hips and started to thrust in earnest. The rhythm he set was a punishing one. Tommy finally slumped down, resting his head on his forearms, not even trying to keep up with Adam. His hands curled around the edge of the mattress in an attempt to keep his head from hitting the headboard as Adam rocked back and forth inside him, the sound of his balls slapping Tommy's ass, impossibly loud in the room. "Ngggh, Adam," Tommy moaned.

Adam let go of his hips and draped himself over Tommy's back, continuing to thrust. He bit Tommy's shoulder lightly and Tommy shuddered. He felt his orgasm building up from his spine and when Adam pulled off his shoulder and sank his fangs into his neck it felt like his cock exploded, come spurting out all over the sheets underneath him. His vision grayed out as he felt Adam's thrusting stutter and still, his cock pulsing inside him.

When he drifted back down to reality, Tommy found himself lying on a dry spot, his skin cool and damp from where Adam had cleaned him off. He looked up right into Adam's blue eyes shining down at him. He ducked his head as heat rushed to his face. Adam stroked the hair off his face and Tommy closed his eyes pressing his head into Adam's hand.

"You're mine now," Adam whispered, licking his lips open.

Tommy sucked on his tongue until Adam broke the kiss and pulled away. He watched as Adam stood up and held his hand out.

"Come on, we have a show to do."

Twenty minutes later Tommy found himself just off stage, listening to the roaring of the crowd. LP went out and the crowd cheered as he settled himself behind the drums. Tommy was just about to go when he felt Adam's hand around his wrist. He didn't even fight when Adam pulled him back against his chest. Adam's hand rubbed over the scar on his wrist and then found its way to the new one in his groin. Tommy laid his head back against Adam's shoulder, baring his neck to him. Adam kissed it softly as he pressed on Tommy's new scar sending shockwaves of pleasure through him.

He shivered as Adam drew back to whisper in his ear. "I'm biting you tonight, not a kiss, not a lick, and not a fake bite. I'm biting you for real in front of all of them. Everyone will know you belong to me."

Tommy's knees went weak at the Alpha tone in Adam's voice and all he could do was nod.

"Mine," Adam whispered, slapping him on the ass to send him out on stage.

"Yours," Tommy whispered back.

And then they were both swallowed up by the darkness, the flashing lights, and the cheering crowd.

The End

  



End file.
